


Floral Tape

by OnceAndFloral



Series: Faerie Gold [8]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fae AU, WELCOME TO THE AU JENNA, but now that it's set up she'll get more shit in future fics, i do but y'all get suspense, i wish i could have spent more time on her rather than setting stuff up, jenna's fae parents are good but her adoptive human parents are a little shit, kids in drama practice, or scatter brained, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndFloral/pseuds/OnceAndFloral
Summary: On a biological level, Jenna was far more human than fae. She was born human, only to have a bit of magic essentially fuse with her from exposure. By means of science, Jenna was mostly human.





	Floral Tape

On a biological level, Jenna was far more human than fae. She was born human, only to have a bit of magic essentially fuse with her from exposure. By means of science, Jenna was mostly human.

But Jenna _felt_ more fae that human. Being kidnapped as a child and spending sixteen years of your life in the faerie world did things to a kid. When she was allowed back into the human world, she'd been excited. She'd fit in well enough with the faeries, but now she might find people like her. Actual humans.

Things didn't work out that well. Turns out humans, particularly teenagers, tend to not like any trace of faerie magic. From the way she was often treated, Jenna was rather worried about the kids who had actual fae blood. 

A few weeks into school and Jenna had yet to make an actual conversation wherein she wasn't interrupted or shoved out immediately. Jenna was observant, and she was damn near about to give out the bits of gossip she'd gleaned in hopes of making some semblance of a friend. Until then, she had a plan A.

Jenna picked nervously at the camellias behind her ear as she stood in front of the doors to the auditorium. From her definitely-not-eavesdropping Jenna had learned that the kid with the most fae blood in school attended the drama club. Jeremy, or whatever the fuck. If there was anyone Jenna could relate to, it'd be him, right?

She shook her head and pushed through the doors. If she kept standing there she'd get second thoughts, and Jenna didn't have time for that.

The auditorium was small, and rather shabby. Looks like this wasn't one of the schools that put very much into its theatre budget.

“Oh!” Echoes rang through the auditorium as a small figure clambered over the chairs to get to Jenna. A girl about Jenna's age stumbled up in front of her, grinning ear to ear and panting. “Welcome to the drama club! It's really nice to see-” she paused to look Jenna up and down “-meet you! We haven't been getting a lot of members recently, so fresh meat is always great. I'm Christine!”

“Jenna,” She said. Her head was reeling. This was the most anyone had talked to her in a few weeks.

“Are you gonna be on tech, crew or an actor? We have Michael on tech and Brooke on crew, but it's always never a bad thing to have more!” Christine paused. “I'm sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. Mister Reyes hasn't even gotten here. Here, I'll introduce you to everyone.” 

She held a hand out. Jenna took this time to realize that Christine had sweet pea flowers dotted across her body like peach colored stars. She was some percentage of fae. Jenna took her hand, and Christine started dragging her to the front of the auditorium where three kids sat in the front seats.

“This is Michael, Jeremy and Brooke!” Christine said, pointing to each one respectively. Brooke wiggled her fingers in greeting and Michael looked up from a script to wave at her. Jeremy had his face buried in the crook of Michael’s neck as if he was asleep and there was no place more comfortable.

Jenna looked between Brooke and Jeremy. She’d been around faeries long enough to sense the full body glamor around Brooke. The multitude of buttercups spotting her hair and skin were also a telltale sign. Jeremy didn't have a glamor, but Jenna could feel the unchecked magic rolling off of him in subtle waves. She frowned. That couldn't be particularly safe. Either way, Michael appeared to be the only full human present.

“It's nice to meet you,” Brooke smiled.

“Likewise,” Jenna said distractedly. “Is this… Everyone in the club?”

Christine visibly deflated. “We've been having some recruitment and membership issues recently.” She brightened up almost instantly. “But that's okay because I canvassed the entire school and there's no way we didn't at least get a few new people after that! Plus you're here! That's a wonderful sign!”

Jeremy made an intelligible grumbling sound. Michael hummed, turning a page in his book. “You can say that again, buddy.” 

Oh. Jenna blinked slowly. “What did he say?”

“He said that if Rich is joining just to torment people he's going to throw something at the wall,” Michael translated. “And possibly throw himself off a cliff.”

“Jeremiah Heere, don't be so negative!” Christine scolded. “If he does join, maybe it's just because he wants to trying out performing arts!”

“Unlikely,” came Jeremy's muffled voice. He snuggled further into Michael's side, searching for warmth.

Brooke rolled her eyes and pat the seat next to hers. “You can sit next to me until we start if you'd like. Christine is insisting on greeting everyone at the door.”

“Speaking of which-!” Christine was gone in an instant to go to a tiny group of what looked like freshmen at the door.

Jenna sat down in the seat next to Brooke, still fiddling with the flowers tucked behind her ears. Brooke tilted her head slightly.

“You’re new, right? I haven’t even seen you in the hallways.”

“Yea.” Jenna cleared her throat. “I’m new.”

“I hope people aren’t treating you too badly around here.” Brooke nudged Jenna with her elbow. She frowned at the resulting silence. “People… _aren’t_ treating you badly, right?”

Jenna sighed. “A bit, I guess? It’s nothing compared to what I’ve seen other students go through in the halls.”

Brooke frowned, tapping a finger against her knee. “That’s not really an excuse for their behavior.”

“I guess so.”

“Hey,” Brooke nudged her again. “If you need someone’s ass kicked, just tell me. I can find some misfortune to happen to them.”

“Oh.” Jenna blinked. That was the nicest thing anyone had said to her that week, even if it was a little… threat laden. At least it wasn’t towards her. “Thanks.”

Brooke smiled and nodded, plucking the script from Michael’s hand and starting to read it. Michael huffed but didn’t make a mood to take it back.

More and more people filed in bit by bit. Surprisingly, Rich Goranski did show up. He received a less than kind look from Michael. Christine’s canvas of the school seemed to work. Even she seemed surprised and how many kids were showing up

Jeremy lifted his head from Michael's shoulders to stare as a tall boy in a bright red jacket decorated with various pins. Jake Dillinger, if Jenna could recall. The two made eye contact for a solid ten seconds before Jake averted his eyes and sat down, something that looked like shame clouding his features. Jeremy had an expression of sad disappointment, something Jenna wouldn't have expected to be directed at someone such as Jake. 

Jenna leaned in close to Brooke and whispered, “Are Jake and Jeremy friends?”

“Hm? Not that I'm aware of.” 

Curiouser and curiouser. Jenna made a mental note of that fact and their interaction. She might have to look into that a little further later.

* * *

By the time Mr. Reyes had actually showed up, there was ten minutes left of practice. Something about a familial emergency. They spent the last few minutes of practice handing out scripts and listening to Christine’s rather rushed summary of the play. Something Shakespeare about ghosts and some insane dude who wasn’t really insane. It was confusing.

Jenna stood at the front of the school, squinting for the car that belonged to her designated human guardians. Nothing. She wasn’t too surprised.

Other kids left much faster than they had arrived, piling into cars or streaking off down the street. One kid got right out of there on a bike. Michael waved goodbye to Brooke and Jeremy and drove off in his PT Cruiser.

Jenna raked her hair back from her face and tugged her jacket tighter. The cold wind cut through the fabric like blades, biting at her skin. Nearby, Jeremy was fussing around with a scarf and somehow managing to get tangled up in it. 

“Hey, Jenna, are your folks showing up?” Brooke called as she grabbed jeremy’s collar to prevent him from falling onto the pavement face first.

“I don’t think so.” She grimaced. That meant a walk halfway across town. “What about yours?”

“Oh, Jeremy’s dad doesn’t pick us up from anything. It’s not too far so we’re just gonna walk.” Brooke smiled. “Wanna come over? I can bribe Jeremy into ignoring his fears to give you a ride home.”

“You need to take drivers ed so you can show people kindness directly and not force me to get into that _death machine_ ,” Jeremy mumbled.

“Oh, hush. It’ll be fine.” She turned to Jenna. “So? We can get you some dinner too.”

“If you like instant mac and cheese.”

“ _Jeremy_.”

Jenna looked between them. They both blinked at her somewhat expectantly. Jeremy looked fucking ridiculous still tangled up in the way-too-long blue scarf. It was closer than her house, right? Plus, she was getting friends. That was the whole point of going to drama practice.

“Okay.” Jenna smiled nervously. “That sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> okay so!!! I was gonna post this for the au day of jenna week (run by moogs-art over on tumblr, go check it out/participate) but i don't have anything else for the week so I thought I might as well post it early! I feel really bad about not giving jenna more spot light in what's supposed to be her intro fic, but i had a bunch of stuff to set up.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr as squip-grandma, ask me questions about this or any of my other aus!


End file.
